Alola Starter Pokémon Battle Royale
Alola Starter Royale.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Alola Royale v2.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo v2 Description The seventh generation is here! Time to find out if you made the right choice! Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) ???: Alola, the latest region in the beloved world of Pokémon, full of wonders beyond any trainer's imagination. ???: ...And with every region, there's a triad of beloved Pokémon introduced that are known as starters. ???: It's time to find out whether your choice was the correct one, today. ???: Decidueye, the haunting night archer... ???: Incineroar, the aggressive dark wrestler... ???: Last but not least, Primarina, the sensational water pup. Dio: I'm Dio the Ludicolo. Lion: .....Pokemon Trainer Lion. Lak: LakuitaBro1.2, and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to decide the winner, of a Death Battle! Decidueye (Dio the Ludicolo) Dio: Of the three starters, Rowlet is objectively the cutest. This smol potato owl starts out as a puny Grass/Flying type, but when leveled up to Level 34, it transforms into the 5'03" ghastly archer of the night known as Decidueye. Lion: Decidueye is a Ghost/Grass type, and it specializes in ranged combat. It uses its incredible vision to hit targets with pinpoint accuracy from up to a half-mile away. It can move fast enough to shoot an arrow in one tenth of a second. It can even be such a ninja that it completely masks its presence! Lak: Decidueye uses these abilities to abolish its victims using its wide variety of attacks. With Spirit Shackle, a ghost-type move, it can pin a target's sound in place, making it impossible to flee from battle or switch out. With Leafage and Razor Leaf, it fires razor-sharp leaves at its enemies. Using peck and pluck, Decidueye can attack using its beak. Dio: But those attacks are just the tip of the iceberg. Using Brave Bird, Decidueye flies at incredible speed into whatever is unfortunate enough to be in its way. This does incredible damage, but at the cost of damage to itself. 'Lion: I would make a joke about how dumb that is, but Boomstick already said it in Pikachu VS Blanka.' *A Scene from Pikachu VS Blanka plays* Boomstick: That's pretty stupid. 'Hey, I can kill you, but it'd blow off my arm'. Dio: Moving on, Brave Bird isn't Decidueye's only extremely powerful attack. With leaf blade, Decidueye slashes its victims to pieces using a sword made of plant material. If things get bad for Decidueye, however, it can always use Synthesis to heal up in no time. Lak: It also has plenty of Status-based attacks for when it isn't directly in combat. With Growl, it lowers its enemy's attack stat, and it can raise its own with Feather Dance. Using Nasty Plot, it can raise its own special attack. Lion: However, Decidueye's best move comes in the form of a Z-Move. See, when a trainer has a Z-Ring and a Pokémon holds a specific stone, it can perform an outlandishly powerful attack. Decidueyes exclusive Z-Move is Sinister Arrow Raid. This ghost-type Z-Move summons twenty arrows that Decidueye commands. As it flies up, it sends the arrows flying into the opponents in a move reminiscent of a dropship. Dio: However, Decidueye still has plenty of weaknesses. For example, any flying, ghost, fire, ice, or dark-type move will be super effective. Also, its signature ghost-type moves are completely ineffective against normal-types. This includes Sinister Arrow Raid. Lak: But being a Grass/Ghost-type, Decidueye is stillstrong against ground, water, grass, and electric types. Not to mention, normal and fighting-type attacks are completely innefective to it. Lion: Overall, Decidueye is a super powerful ghost owl that has the ability to completely cloak itself, fire arrows at incredible speed, and hit any target it wants. It has plenty of powerful attacks that can damage greatly and affect the stats of its enemies. Using its Z-Move, it can demolish anything in its path, as long as it isn't a normal-type. *Decidueye performs Sinister Arrow Raid, defeating a wild Pelipper's in a single hit.* Incineroar (Pokémon Trainer Lion) Primarina (LakuitaBro01.2) Pre-Battle FIGHT! Conclusion Category:Diegoampage Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles